Lindsay
Lindsay, labeled The Blonde Dimwit, is a contestant in Roleplay Reborn. She was a camper on Camp Drama, as a member of the Screaming Gophers. Camp Drama In Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper, Lindsay was the nineteenth camper to arrive on the island. Lindsay joined Camp Drama, fascinated to be on the island, and is placed on the Screaming Gophers. Later, she is moved into her cabin, and is confused by the concept of bunk beds, and becomes friends with Heather. She is then saddened by the fact that she can't decide which swimsuit to wear for the first challenge. She then protests at the fact of jumping into the water, due to thinking there was salt water sharks. While waiting for Chris to announce when they can jump, she agrees to go second last, before Heather. While waiting for her team to jump, she and Geoff begin to connect as friends, and tells him about another Geoff, and his boyfriend, Ryan. She begins to cheer on her team, calling Ezekiel 'Ezekia'. She then takes the hammer, which Geoff accidentally launched at Heather, and tries to help her team assemble the confessional, only for her to accidentally whack her hand with it. Her team later wins the challenge. In The Hunter Games, Lindsay sets down in the Mess Hall next to Heather, and claims that she is inspiring, but is unsure whether the word is actually 'expiring'. She states that she wants to be like her when she grows up, but not as 'pale or ugly', and informs her that they will be Best Friends Forever. In her confession cam, she says that she really likes the people, saying that Heather, 'Joe' and 'Lefawnda' are great people. Her team then begins to strategize for the challenge, which scares Lindsay, but not as much as finding out that someone is wearing sandals. She begins to make contact with Geoff, and blushes when he tips his hat to her. She teams up with Katie, as forced by Heather, for the challenge. Chef then senses that someone is hiding in the female bathrooms, and knocks down the stall, revealing Lindsay and Katie. Lindsay tells him that he has to say 'knock knock', but Chef ignores this, and shoots them both, sending them out of the challenge, as the 3rd and 4th contestant to be shot by him. Her team later wins the challenge. In Featherheads, the teams are awoken early, and Chris announces that the challenge would be physical. This upsets Lindsay, and she hopes her mascara doesn't run in the challenge. Geoff sits beside her, and tries to flirt with her, and begins saying that he likes something about her, which Lindsay replies with the same thing too. He states that she is insanely hot, which makes her blush. Lindsay suggests Geoff for the challenge, and gazes at him romantically. During the challenge, Lindsay proves to be useless, as she is confused by the game of football, and is knocked over frequently, and breaks her nail. She later just watches the game, and gushes over Geoff and Justin, attracted. Lindsay is then shocked seeing Geoff get knocked over, and instantly rushes out into the field to help him up. She is later tricked by Noah to run into the forest, as there was an alleged sale, and she is upset after finding out it was false. She was the seventh camper to receive a marshmallow, and was happy to see Ezekiel eliminated. In Forest Grumps, Lindsay wakes up, saying that she could really use a tan today, along with Heather. She insults Gwen, implying that she needs a tan. When trying to decipher the map, Lindsay suggests that it is American, but flipped and mirrored. However, this proves to be false, further confusing her. Both Katie and Lindsay make fun of Gwen, mainly due to her pale skin and fashion sense. The slobbering sounds at night scare Lindsay, and she huddles over to Geoff, and is joined by others. Her team later wins the challenge, exciting her. In Superstale, Lindsay wakes up, worried about her eyeliner smudging onto her face. She watches as Leshawna and Heather argue, and states that Leshawna is pretty. When the challenge is announced, Lindsay is desperate to compete in it, as a model, stating that she is pretty, smart and 'intellect-tual'. Heather later insults her intelligence, and says that she can't read, and to test this, Lindsay holds out a book, but is confused. She adds that reading is what stupid people do. Lindsay keeps trying to convince Heather to let her go up, but is blatantly ignored by Heather. She also urges that Heather competes in the talent show. She begins to fangirl over Harold's opera singing. When Geoff bawls into her arms, she strokes his hair gracefully, but then stops when Justin gets up on stage, and gazes at him. While Courtney goes onto stage, she puts her arm around Geoff. He whispers into her ear, which causes her to blush. She tries to comfort Gwen, despite disliking her, by telling a story about what happend at her Fashion Camp. She is also seen to be worried about Sadie, when she announces that she'll be jumping off of the auditorium. Lindsay also gushes over Trent, when he sings his song at the talent show. She is ecstatic after winning the challenge, and squeezes Geoff in her arms. In Fool's Gold, the campers arrive in the Mess Hall. Lindsay tries to get Geoff's attention, by waving at him, and calling out his name. However, Heather then forces her to get information from the Bass, asking why they are ignoring Bridgette. Upon finding out about their relationship, Lindsay thinks it's cute. She still continues with her attempts to get Geoff's attention, but these goals remain futile. In the challenge, she is nominated to find the gold, and Lindsay, Geoff and Trent dive off the cliff together. However, Lindsay trips, and Geoff tries to catch her, but misses. She later hugs him after he states that he still looks perfect. However, her team loses the challenge, much to her dismay. She didn't receive any votes, and obtained the fifth marshmallow of the night. In Your Goose Is Cooked, Lindsay reluctantly walks to the Mess Hall. Upon the challenge being announced, and the teams have to elect Head Chef, Lindsay nominates herself, after telling a story about what happened at Fashion Camp. She later suggests that using the seven ingridients, that they could make a 'Pumpkin Whipped-Cream Pie', enthusiastically. She also makes other suggestions, to help her team decide on what dishes they should make. In the confessional, she states at boys always make her go in the kitchen, thinking that they appreciate her cooking skills. She later struggles in the cooking challenge, making mistakes throughout it, while she's given the job of making the club sandwich. She later attempts to give Trent medical assistance, by handing him a Dora the Explorer bandaid. Once the bees break through into the kitchen, she gets stung, and screams for Geoff's help. The two later huddle together, while almost everyone else has escaped the room. She gets the final marshmallow of the night, and is sad to see DJ go. In Chris-napped, Lindsay, Heather and Katie get in a canoe together for the challenge, and Heather informs her that she needs strong arms to paddle, only for her to talk about the tame at Fashion Camp, where she sewed for ten hours straight, even accidentally getting her own shirt stuck in it. During the canoe ride, Heather turns on Katie, and Lindsay is forced to agree with her. She is shown in the confessional feeling really bad about betraying her best friend. Upon arriving on Boney Island, she tries to wave at Geoff, but he has not arrived yet. When Heather gets launched in quicksand, she is shown to be very concerned, and was hoping Geoff was there to assist in aiding her. Upon her team arriving in the wrong cave, she slips over, and is immediately aided by Geoff. She later admits to her that she's scared. However, the Bass win, and her team is sent to the elimination ceremony, for the third time in a row. She receives the final elimination ceremony of the night, and is sad to see Katie go. During In Gwen We Trust, Lindsay walks into the Mess Hall, and sits next to Geoff. In the confessional, she is shocked by the fact that she was in the bottom two, twice in a row, and starts to think that no one likes her anymore. She cheers on Heather in the challenge, and informs Trent that Heather might get jealous about him cheering for Gwen, and proceeds to tell a story about what happened at Fashion Camp. She later shares a conversation with Geoff, and he compliments her, and she calls him sweet. She is shown romantically thinking about him in the confessional, blushing. After Heather is rushed into the infirmary, Lindsay is shocked by this. After being launched onto two of the Gopher's shoulders, she attempts to keep her balance through the race. She admits in the confessional, that at Fashion Camp, a girl poured super glue into her boots, and she will never be able to take them off, without the right tools. She later cheers after her team wins the second part of the challenge, and falls off of their shoulders. In the Tobbogan Race, she cheers on Geoff, stating that she believes in him, and blushes uncontrollably. She is then stoked as her team wins the challenge, and Trent plays her and Heather a song on his guitar. In Snakes and a Plane, Lindsay is shocked when Chris reveals their secrets and fears, and both she and Geoff would have to eat sushi, as they share a fear of it. When Heather has to wait thirty minutes to make sure Gwen makes it out of being buried alive, she gets Lindsay to do it for her. In the eating challenge, she is concerned by the first dish, as she's trying to lose three pounds. She eats it, and they move onto the second course, in which Geoff willingly scoffs down. For their third dish, nothing is on the plate, and both she and Geoff are pursued by the bear. She later has to point out negative qualities about Justin, with Gwen, Heather and Leshawna, but is too fazed by his looks. Eventually, she says that he has a tan line on his leg, his butt is too big, and his shirt is tacky. She also says that he's too gorgeous, but it can be bad at times. After noticing the spider, she dashes out of the cabin, along with the rest of the girls. At the Gopher's elimination ceremony, she receives the th marshmallow of the night, and is safe from elimination, and says her goodbye to Justin, as he leaves the island. In Hot Air Ba-loon, she and Geoff team up to search for Hot Air Balloon parts. While walking, she talks about her being good at locating things, and that she won an Easter Egg Hunt against five year olds. She states that he's sweet, when he calls her hot, but when he talks about her not eating much, she informs him that she's trying to lose three pounds. When Gwen and Leshawna are searching for parts, they spot Geoff and Lindsay making out. She defends herself, saying that she lost her earring in his mouth. They locate a part, which was the Parachute Valve Cord, and Lindsay questions what 'parachute', 'cord' and 'valve' mean respectively. This marks the first time that the two contestants share a kiss. During the judging, she mentions in the confessional that she and her friends attached helium balloons to their friend, Jenny's, bunk bed, to she could simulate a Hot Air Balloon ride, but the bed tilted, and she was still in a coma to this date. She later wishes that neither Chris or Geoff get hurt. Her team wins the challenge, and she ecstatically hugs Geoff. The two both share a moment outside the cabins, and talks about having a fashion show, and buying a new dog, as replacements for being to embarrassed to ask him out. She rests her hand on his, saying he's sweet, but then states he has really big hands. In Ladybug in the Camp, Lindsay is paired up with Geoff for the challenge, as she has to buddy up with a chipmunk, while he has a Koala. Upon Geoff being attacked, she hits it off him with a stick, and they are concerned about whether it's still alive or not. When placed in the cage with Geoff's animal, she is mauled by it, but her animal does not harm Geoff, giving her team a point. She is shown to be excited upon winning the challenge. In Lifestyles of the Gitch and Fameless, she is shown to be more attracted to Geoff. During the challenge, she nominates Geoff to be the model, and stares at him while he gets changed, and when his underwear split. During their live ad, she goes over to fix the light, but it falls and tears off Heather's bra, much to her dismay. She apologizes for this, thinking it cost her team the win, and she would be voted off, but was ecstatic when Chris announced her team's victory. After being nominated by most of her team for both her and Geoff to share the trailer, due to Heather's pressure on her, she suggests that Heather and Trent get it, much to her dismay. At the start of Tidal Brave, Lindsay awakens and is shocked when she discovers that the cabins are floating on the lake. She immediately panics when she cannot find her hair straightener but is calmed down by Leshawna. After Chris announces the challenge, Geoff suggests the Gophers throw a party to pass the time. At the party, Lindsay tries to apply makeup on Gwen and dances on a nightstand. She is pleased when the Gophers win the challenge and later recalls a time at fashion camp where she pushed one of her friends into a lake. In Losers Who Lunch, Lindsay is seen in the Gopher's hot tub with Trent, where she implies that Gwen has feelings for him. After Chris announces the merge, Lindsay is shocked to see Katie return to the competition. After Beth and Izzy move into the girls cabin, Heather forces Lindsay to give Izzy her bed, causing her to bunk with Beth. At the challenge, Heather makes Lindsay eat her food, so she wouldn't have to, causing Lindsay to be the first eliminated. Afterwords, Lindsay throws up Heather's food, eliminating her as well. At the bonfire ceremony, Lindsay votes Katie off after she believes her to be flirting with Geoff. In Brute Camp, Lindsay is ranked the weakest of the remaining contestants by Chef. She competes in the first challenge, which is a dance-off against Duncan. Surprisingly, Lindsay actually does quite well in following the moves, and eliminates Duncan, winning the challenge. After the rest of the challenges, Chef declares Lindsay the overall winner and she is granted immunity. However, Heather then forces Lindsay to give her immunity, upsetting the other campers. She then votes Duncan out with her alliance. After the bonfire ceremony, Heather, Beth, and Trent approach Lindsay outside of the cabins. Heather threatens Lindsay, saying that she is no longer allowed to talk to Geoff, or they will vote her off. Lindsay reluctantly agrees and runs sobbing into the cabin as the episode ends. In A Player Paints One Hundred Thousand, Lindsay partners with Heather and Beth for the art challenge. She suggests that she model for the team's ice sculpture, but her idea is quickly shot down by Heather, who models for the sculpture herself. As she begins to sculpt Heather, Geoff walks over to Lindsay and begins to talk to her. However, due to Heather's orders, she ignores him. She later while Beth and Heather fight, Lindsay runs over to Geoff but immediately runs away after he asks why she's ignoring him. Ultimately, Lindsay's team loses the challenge, and she is torn between voting out Heather or Beth. In the end, she reluctantly votes for Beth, but hugs her goodbye when she is eliminated. Lindsay is excited for the hide and seek challenge in Septuple-Edged Sword, but claims that her two year old brother always beats her. While she initially wanted to hide with Geoff, she is forced to go with Heather, Trent, and Gwen. After walking for awhile, Heather becomes hungry and orders Lindsay to fetch her chips from the mess hall, despite being specifically warned about not going there. Upon arriving, Lindsay is immediately spotted by Chef and is thrown out. She is then confronted by the bear, who viciously mauls her and makes off with one of her boots, eliminating her from the challenge. Lindsay is next shown uninjured at the dock as Heather wins the challenge. Chris then announces that the challenge was a sudden-death elimination and that Lindsay would be leaving due to being found first. However, he gives Heather the option of giving up her reward in order to let Lindsay stay, which she refuses. Heather then goes on to tell Lindsay that she never intended to take her to the final two and that she was nothing more then a sidekick to her. Infuriated by Heather's betrayal, Lindsay launches into a barrage of curses at Heather before finally heading for the Boat of Losers. Just as she boards however, Geoff runs over and kisses her goodbye, officially establishing a relationship between the two. Lindsay then utters one final curse at Heather as the boat pulls away. Lindsay is shown to be supportive of her boyfriend, Geoff, in Camp Drama: Geoff vs. Gwen, as compared to Gwen in the finals, and cheers him on. She is ecstatic at would Geoff would do with his money, insisting that she loves parties. As motivation torwards Geoff, she kisses him on the cheek. Throughout the race, she consistantly cheers him on, and is extremely joyful as he wins. She kisses him at the bonfire, as he receives the final marshmallow, but is slightly jealous when Katie pecks him on the cheek to congratulate him. Category:Roleplay Reborn Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Camp Drama contestants Category:Screaming Gophers Appearances Trivia *It is a running gag that Lindsay will talk about a memory from Fashion Camp, when something reminds her of it. **It is a reference to the Band Camp running gag in American Pie. Category:Roleplay Reborn Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Camp Drama contestants Category:Screaming Gophers